se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suharto/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Suharto - Willy Brandt.jpg| SYND 5/9/70 PRESIDENT SUHARTO OF INDONESIA MEETS WITH CHANCELLOR WILLY BRANDT IN BONN. AP Archive Helmut Kohl - Suharto.jpg| Männerfreundschaft: Suharto und Kohl beim Besuch in Jakarta, 1993. (Quelle: Enny Nuraheni/Reuters) Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Suharto.jpg| Visita a Francia del Presidente SUHARTO. Cena en el Quai d'Orsay. ina.fr François Mitterrand - Suharto.jpg| Bersama Presiden Francois Mitterrand dan Dirjen FAO Edouard Saouma di Markas FAO, Roma. pucuk.wordpress.com Países Bajos * Ver Juliana - Suharto.jpg| President Suharto of Indonesia arrives in the Netherlands for a state visit with Queen Juliana. Koch, Eric / Anefo Beatrix - Suharto.jpg| Staatsbezoek Indonesie. Koningin Beatrix wordt maandagochtend begroet door de Indonesische president Soeharto. Koningin, prins Claus en kroonprins Willem-Alexander brengen een 10-daags staatsbezoek aan Indonesie. ANP COR MULDER. Auteur: Cor Mulder Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Pablo VI - Suharto.jpg| PRESIDEN SUHARTO BERTEMU SRI PAUS PAUL VI DI VATIKAN. AP Archive Juan Pablo II - Suharto.jpg| En el aeropuerto de Timor en el momento de la llegada del Papa colocó un cartel con una foto del Papa Juan Pablo II y Suharto, con la inscripción: "Bienvenido el Papa John Paul II en Timor, 27 Provincia de Indonesia" El Papa pronunció una homilía sobre la necesidad de la reconciliación, luego voló a Yakarta para dedicarse a la catedral, que fue construido con fondos estatales. racjonalista.pl España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Suharto.jpg| Kunjungan Raja Juan Carlos I dan Nyonya Sophia berpose di depan Istana Merdeka di dampingi oleh Suharto dan tien Suharto. kepustakaan-presiden.pnri.go.id Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| González aprovechó el brindis de la cena de gala ofrecida anoche por el presidente indonesio, en el palacio de Istana Negara, para felicitar a Suharto por su nueva reelección al frente de la República (el 11 de marzo de 1988). FERNANDO JAUREGUI Yakarta 24 MAY 1988 Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Suharto.jpg| SYND 24-11-72 PRESIDENT SUHARTO OF INDONESIA MEETS ITALIAN PRESIDENT LEONE IN ROME. AP Archive Giovanni Goria - Sin imagen.jpg| Según el plan de la tarde del miércoles, los dos jefes de gobierno sostuvieron conversaciones. Por la tarde, el primer ministro italiano se reunió con el vicepresidente Umar Wirahadikusumah, mientras que por la noche celebró una cena con el presidente Soeharto. PM ITALIA GIOVANNI GORIA LLEGÓ A YAKARTA. 1998 Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) accompanied by Indonesian President Suharto (R) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso de Martti Ahtisaari, Presidente de la República de Finlandia, en la cena del Presidente Suhart, Yakarta, 19 de enero de 1995. EILEN Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Suharto.jpg| Suharto bersama ratu Elizabeth dalam kereta kencana setiba di London dalam rangka kunjungan kenegaraan di Inggris 1979. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Margaret Thatcher - Suharto.jpg| El presidente Suharto con la primera ministra británica Margaret Thatcher en Indonesia, 1985. Biblioteca Nacional de Indonesia Europa Oriental URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Suharto.jpg| Reunión presidente Suharto con el presidente Gorbachov fue el primer encuentro entre los dos líderes desde la intimidad del presidente Sukarno y Presidente de Rusia en el momento, Nikita Khrushchev. baltyra.com Fuentes Categoría:Suharto